BubbleGumSweetStuff
by Terrahfry
Summary: Just slashy little one shots, drabbles, etc. Whatever pops into my head :P Rated-T for now. AU, OOC ensues, language, cuteness, humor, silliness. 10th; 1st, Miz/Edge. 2nd Jedam/Christian. 3rd, Christian/Jericho. 3 "Valentine's" pieces. Some angst.
1. So Not Ghost Hunters

**Okay, this is just a series of short drabbles, one shots, and basically just writing exercises and whatever else that happened to have popped into my head. Also stuff that fits nowhere else, for the hell of it. I wanted to try to have multiple pairs, all slash of course. I don't think it will have sex in it, but I wouldn't ever rule it out. Most of it is just fluff and cuteness and it's nothing too dark.. so far. The title came from one of my friends telling me my 'bubblegum sweet shit' was almost too painful to read. I threatened to use it as a future title ;) Note; It will have lots of my favorite hott boys, and lots of Addy being adorable (shrugs) I didn't wanna rate it 'T', but for right now it is b/c there's nothing really in it, but M/M relationships, language and some cattyness. 1st up, Miz&Jeri (b/c I've been dying to have them do something) go looking around in an old abandoned house. Basic AU, some OOC, non-wrestling. Nothing at all to be taken seriously, XD.**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter one/ 'So Not Ghost Hunters'  
Rated; T/ L, (spooky house, cattyness, tickling, boys kissing, and some boo-boos)  
Pairing; Miz/Jeri  
**

Chris shone the light in front of him as the two entered the old abandoned house. Dust reflected off the dulling beam as it passed over the antique-looking furnishings of the living room. Cobwebs hung from the chandelier as well as the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner, and dust covered basically every square inch of everywhere. There was this musky/mildew smell that lingered thick in the air, invading the boy's noses as soon as they stepped past the threshold of the door.

Chris jumped and turned around quickly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mike blinked as the light shone in his eyes.

"Dude," Mike moved the flashlight away from his face. "Get that outta my eyes."

Chris took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short, spiky hair.

"And why're you so jumpy?" Mike asked as he walked around Chris and on inside. "You're the one who wanted to go play Scooby-Doo. We shouldn't even be here. I mean, look at this place. No one's lived here for millions of years." Mike rambled as he looked around, shuddering as he watched a furry black spider descending from an old black and white picture of an old stern-looking couple that hung crooked on the wall.

Chris shone the light on the picture. "Who do you think they were?"

"Previous owners?" Mike shrugged uninterested.

"Why do you think they left then? I mean, look at all this junk. They obviously didn't take anything." The blonde haired boy said looking around the room.

"Uh, yeah, Chris. That's why it's considered abandoned." Mike said all-knowingly.

"But what about the rest of their family? Shouldn't they have took it, or sold the house?" Chris pondered.

"I dunno, Chris, and I don't much care." Mike sniffled as he began to itch. Damn dust. Damn spider. His skin was crawling now. "I just wanna go. We have no business here." Miz complained, rubbing his arms.

"Awe, Mizzie scared?" Chris mocked.

Miz looked up at him, appearing and feeling like a five year old. "No."

"I bet you are, Mike." Chris hounded childishly. "'The Miz' is a scared little baby."

"Shut up, Chris." Mike glared, his teeth clinched.

Chris blew an irritated raspberry at his friend's disdain and continued looking around. "This shit is so old I bet it'd fit in one of those antique roadshow things."

"Probably." Mike sighed, scratching at the back of his hair and ignoring his eyes starting to water at the dry dustiness of the house's poor upkeep. Miz wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Chris opened a drawer, finding nothing but more spiderwebs and dust. He shut it and caused dust to fly everywhere. Chris coughed and fanned it away from his face. Mike sneezed.

"Whoa, that was a bad idea." Chris coughed again.

"Y'..Y'think?" Mike sniffled.

Chris shone his flashlight around and spotted the large staircase. The look on his face of deviance and his mouth formed into a sly grin. "C'mon, let's go upstairs."

"No, Chrissy, let's just go. I bet the others are worried." Mike said, jerking Chris back as the blonde started for the staircase.

"But I bet there's beds up there." Chris grinned, wagging his eyebrows up and down like he was trying to be seductive or some shit.

Miz glared at him. "Even if.." He wet his lips. "No. I wouldn't in this house. There's dust and mold and decay everywhere."

Chris scoffed and put his hand on his hip. "There's no decay."

Miz pointed to a dead rat that lay not but a few feet from them. The small rodent was decomposing and looked like it had been half eaten by... something..

Chris grimaced and quickly looked away. "Okay, I see your point. But let's check it out anyway."

Mike started to protest, but just hung his head and began to follow Chris up the staircase. The steps creaking under their weight.

"Are you sure this piece of shit will even hold us?" Mike asked, rubbing at his itchy nose.

Chris stopped and shifted his weight, making a fussy step groan under his movements. "I think I'm good. You, on the other hand.." Chris turned and smirked, shining the light up to Miz's tummy.

Mike looked down at the light, then back up a Chris' smirking face. His blue eyes narrowed. "Very funny." He said with grim sarcasm. "Y'know, you're not exactly in perfect shape yourself." Mike crossed his arms.

"Sheesh, someone's touchy. Must be your period or something." Chris mumbled as he turned to continue his way up.

"Hey, I'm not the girl in this relationship. Thank you very much." Mike replied stubbornly.

Chris turned back around. "Please, Mike, you go to a salon."

"So do you!" Mike squeaked.

Chris was taken aback by that statement. "Uh, that's not.. Shut up, Miz."

"Least I don't get highlights." Mike pointed out.

"Shut up, Miz." Chris growled.

"Or facials." Mike went on.

"Shut up, Miz!" Chris shouted, embarrassment and agitation flashing across his flushed face.

"Chris is a girl, Chrissy's a girl." Mike sang happily, pointing and laughing at his friend.

Chris growled, his fists balled at his sides. " I am not!"

"What's a matter, can't take a joke? Christina?" Mike smirked.

Chris twitched. "That's it."

Mike's face fell as Chris lunged at him and was soon grabbing at his shirt. The two grappled for a bit before Chris pinned Mike against the wall. The steps creaking and groaning tiredly under their weight.

"Ha! Who's the girl now, Mizzie?" Chris laughed in momentary triumph.

"You." Mike grunted, struggling to get free. "Christina." Mike pulled his hand loose and began tickling Chris. The blonde started laughing as Mike's fingers wiggled relentlessly in his ribcage. "Who's the girl, Chrissy?"

"You.." Chris giggled as Mike backed him up. Chris grabbed Mike's hands. "Stop that."

"Or what?" Mike smirked.

"You know what." Chris glared, like Mike should indeed know.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Mike mocked.

Chris rolled his eyes. A gasp getting caught off as Mike grabbed ahold of his head with both hands and crushed their mouths together. Chris grabbed to the front of Mike's shirt, pushing him against the wall and kissing the younger male harder as he fought for some dominance. Chris groaned as Mike bit down on his bottom lip before flipping him around. Mike's right hand moved back around to the back of Chris' head, jerking on his hair a bit. The steps all the while creaked irritably. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike, making the younger male hiss as he deliberately dug his nails into his back.

"Slut." Mike growled as he broke, panting a bit.

"Bitch." Chris retorted.

"You love it." Mike grinned before kissing Chris again, pushing him backwards.

They weren't sure if it was that Chris' feet tangled together, or if they tangled with Mike's, but Chris stumbled backwards, still clinging to Mike as he lost his balance. The two fell hard into the banister rail. The thing groaned loudly and started to give way under their weight. Both boys shut their eyes and waited for the ground to break their falls... and maybe their bones..

They opened their eyes when nothing happened. Sighing relief as they rested against the old dry-rotted banister.

"That was close." Mike blinked as Chris still latched onto him for security.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. If you weighed anymore, we'd be done for."

"Me? Look who's talking!" Mike squeaked.

Just then a spider descended from the ceiling above them, casually plopping down on the banister rail with a faint ding.

Both boys looked up as the stair rail moaned loudly and gave way with a loud splintering, cracking sound. Chris fell backwards with a fearful yelp, pulling Miz with him. They landed hard on the floor below with a grunt and a 'umph' each. Both happy that they weren't that far up at least. A small dust cloud hovered above them from the impact. Mike attempted to raise up, sneezing violently from the dust as Chris choked and coughed dryly.

Mike groaned in pain. "Chris?"

Chris echoed his groan. "Yeah, Mike?"

"Can we.." Miz grunted as he held to his ribs. "Uh.. can we go home now?"

The spider, who had caused the destruction, crawled along the ground next to them, headed away from the mess as if it'd done nothing wrong at all.

Mike glared at the fuzzy arachnid with disdain. "I hate spiders."

Chris just groaned again and collapsed back down in the pile of rubble they were currently laying in.

**

* * *

This actually was inspired by a Supernatural one shot I read not too long ago, it was Wincest. There was a line in it about a banister giving way b/c it didn't look like it could support more weight than a spider... or something on those lines. Anyway, it made this pop into my head. I don't know it Mizzie does or doesn't care for spiders (I don't really like them none) or if dust bothers either of them, it was just a story, hehe. & I promise to get my sorry ass back on some of my other fics and projects soon. I also won't say all of them will be this long. Some will prolly be kinda shorter than my usual stuff.**


	2. BubbleGum & TheWish

**takers dark lover, hehe, thanks. That spider needed to go on a diet I think, lol. redsandman99, thank you, XD. JoMoFan-spot, sorry I've vanished. I've been a bit sick, and busy w/ personal life issues (LJ's not been letting me post anything, btw. It's my comp's virus' fault. My pages are even changing on me w/out me clicking anything. I need to get my shit straightened out, lol) As for wrestling, they're doing the same thing with my Redge feud that they done last yr w/ my Jedam feud; letting too many people get involved. It's depressing. I've loved the idea of Miz/Jeri for a while now, back since the Twitter wars and such. I'm glad they're teaming up now. I wish they hadn't fucked up Edge and I wish JoMo would get a better push. So, I sorta feel your pain. It's good to be missed, and I hope to have some stuff for you to read very soon :)**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter two/ 'BubbleGum/The Wish'  
Rated; T/ L (stickiness, gum smacking, bubble blowing, wish making & Addy being adorable)  
Pairing; Randy/Adam.  
Set-up; Adam gets in a slight sticky situation while chewing gum and needs Randy to 'save' him. Then, Randy gets Adam to blow to.. um.. make a wish..**

_**BubbleGum**_

Adam hummed happily as he sat on the bench in the locker room. Drumming fingers on his thighs to a song he currently had stuck in his head as he smacked on the bubblegum he was chewing. Only stopping to suck some of the juices out of it and swallow it down before chewing it up again.

Randy watched him bemused, seeing the blonde rake a strand of his long hair back behind his ear and out of his eyes before going back to drumming his fingers. Lost in his own little world. His blonde was so damn cute. Annoying as hell at times, but simply adorable.

Randy shook his head, smirking as he watched Adam's soft pink tongue trace over his full lips, making them all wet as he licked the candy sugar off of them.

Adam reached up to his lips and grabbed the end of the gum he had before caught between his teeth with his thumb and index finger before stretching it out as far as it would go. The gum snapped loose from his teeth and coiled around his fingers. Adam held the gum out and let it fall loosely off his fingers as he dangled it in the air before raising it up. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth, his pretty pink tongue stuck a little ways out as if he were coaxing the purple string of gum dangling above his mouth on inside.

Adam's lips wrapped around the end of the string of gum before he sucked it back inside his mouth as if it were a spaghetti noodle, making a slurping sound as he did so. His lips smacked as the gum was sucked all the way inside. Adam started chewing again, making an 'mhmm' sound as he did so before licking the stickiness off his fingers. Lapping at the digits with his small pink tongue.

Randy watched as Adam continued to chew, moving the gum around in his mouth with his tongue a bit before the blonde parted his lips and used his tongue to push the gum past them, inhaling a bit as he did so and starting to blow a bubble. Adam's eyes were crossed, looking down at the bubble as he blew, making it inflate like a balloon. Getting it bigger and bigger. Bigger, in fact, than Adam's head.

Randy was about to say something when, 'Pop!' The bubble burst. Randy winced and bit his lip.

Adam's eyes were wide, blinking a couple of times in surprise. The bubblegum had burst all over his face, all around his mouth and on his chin.. even up on his nose.

Adam looked down at the exploded mess of gum. Realizing he was now very sticky. Randy's laughing brought his attention back to the real world. Least the sticky shit didn't get in his pretty hair.

Adam pulled the gum out of his mouth, peeling off some that was stuck to his top lip and nose in the process.

"It's not funny, you ass." Adam pouted.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Awe, baby. I'm sorry. But you know you shouldn't risk that big a bubble with that gum."

Adam pouted again as he tried to get all the gum off his face.. only managing to get it stuck to his fingers as he did so and making himself even more sticky. Randy laughed again.

"Shut up and come and help me! I think it's eating me!" Adam whined.

"Okay, baby, don't panic." Randy said as he got up to help the distressed blonde.

Adam whimpered as he picked at the gum. "Randy, help! It's eating me! Get it off me!" Adam shook his head in near panic. The dry stickiness was making his skin crawl and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling at all.

Randy wrapped his fingers around the back of Adam's neck to gently force the blonde to hold still. "It's not eating you, Addy. Hold still and let me get it off." Randy said calmly, trying to peel the gum off Adam's chin.

"Stupid gum. I hate it." The blonde pouted miserably. Hazel green eyes blinking pitifully up at Orton as his lover tried to 'save' him from the 'evil' purple bubblegum of doom.

Randy chuckled as he peeled the gum from Adam's cheek. "If I remember right, that's the same thing you said about it last time." He pointed out softly.

Adam's pout only got worse. His bottom lip sticking out so cutely amidst his 'turmoil'. "Well, I gave it another chance. But it's not nice. Not nice at all. Mean ole gum." The blonde male folded his arms and huffed.

Randy shook his head as he helped Adam get the gum off. His blonde was so adorable when childish.

--xx--

_**The Wish**_

Adam slightly flinched as Randy reached forward to him, cautiously bringing his fingers to the blonde's cheek. Adam closed his eyes when he felt Randy's pointer finger and thumb retrieve something off his cheek. Feeling a slight twinge go through him under Randy's gentle and mysterious touch.

Adam opened his eyes. Randy held his finger out to him. A sly smirk adorning the dark-haired male's lips.

"Blow." Randy whispered, staring at the blonde babe in such wonder.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. "Um.. wh..what..?" He blushed.

"It's an eyelash, Adam. You're supposed to blow it away and make a wish. But you can't say the wish out loud, or tell me what is. It might not come true if you do." Randy explained calmly.

Adam looked from Randy's gentle face to the soft black eyelash that rested on Randy's finger. He put his lips together, closing his eyes a bit as he blew it away, making a silent unsaid wish in his head. When he opened his green eyes, Randy smiled at him.

"So? What'd you wish for?"

Adam smiled back. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Randy chuckled, raising his eyes at the cute blonde.

**

* * *

(shrugs) Meh, I thought the second one was kinda cute...(growls at computer) Comp troubles, not so cute. (pulls hair out) Life troubles, really not cute. Fandom troubles, just plain fugly, lol. Personal muse troubles, eh, kinda cute. The first one I guess was just an exercise in writing Addy chewing gum and an excuse to have him a little sticky and pouty w/out being pornographic (gawd, I miss writing porn) I added the second one b/c they were both Redge and it was kinda really short. 'The Wish' was supposed to be in (and still might get fitted into) a future scene for 'Destroyed Innocence'. I used to do that eyelash-make-a-wish thing as a kid. They never came true. An eyelash of all things made the scene pop into my head.  
**


	3. Just Pick, Already

**takers dark lover, yeah, it is a bitch (the gum thing has happened to me before, not fun) But at least Addy had Randy to help him out ;) LegacyChick, Redge cuteness is always sweet :P QueenofYourWorld, actually, my Jeff muse lemme do those and start 'Destroyed Innocence' on the conditions that I wrote a couple Jedam one shots. Now he's bugging me to get those done. No, not a Sheamus muse, lol. It'd cause uber complications. See, my Dean Winchester muse is convinced Sheamus is a ghost.. or something like that.. I'm updating.. Esha Napoleon and redsandman99, thank you, XD. JoMoFan-spot, I know. I haven't gotten to work on the LJ community enuff to build it up. I dunno where the bubblegum even came from. I wasn't chewing it at the time and I don't chew it often. I like it, but not obsessively. For some reason I like a cute Addy, and I love when Randy's sweet w/ him. It seems to just work for me. Awe, Randy couldn't resist having a good chuckle at his baby. Y'know, he'd never leave him hanging though ;) Aw, glad to make you smile :) **

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter ?/ 'Just Pick, Already'  
Rated; T/ (mild language, some boy on boy cuddling)  
Pairings; Matt/Adam, Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater, mentions of Jay/Mor, E&C friendship.  
Set-up; Matt observes the new couple as Addy & Jay-Jay play a 'serious' card game.**

Matt Hardy yawned tiredly, redirecting his eyes to the soft giggling from the other side of the locker room. Heath Slater, Christian's rookie on NXT, was sitting in Matt's rookie, Justin Gabriel's lap. His arms draped around Justin's neck as Justin's were wrapped around Heath's waist. Heath was giggling, smiling in his current puppy-love induced bliss as Justin nuzzled his face in Heath's neck. Kissing his neck and face sweetly ever so often or so and whispering sweet little nothing's in the tall male's ear.

Matt smiled to himself. His and Christian's rookies had started dating not long after NXT had begun and Matt and Jay had taken their 'proteges' out to a bar with some other superstars and friends. The two had hit it off and soon became inseparable. Matt thought it was adorable that Justin had found someone to make him so happy. A tall, lanky, lovable, rockstar wannabe, goof-ball of his own. It kind of reminded Matt of his own tall, lanky, lovable, wannabe rockstar, goof-ball.

Matt turned his head over to Adam, who was busy playing cards with Jay since Jason had a wee bit of alone time away from JoMo.

Adam stared straight forward, holding to his cards with both hands. His pink tongue peeking out past his lips on the side of his mouth and curling upwards as he 'concentrated' his next big move like it was strategically important.

Jay looked at him, holding to his own cards with one hand. The other hand placed on his hip. Jay sighed and his face twitched with his growing impatience that Addy hadn't made a move yet. The shorter haired blonde removed his hand from his hip and slammed his hand down on the table, startling Adam. Matt held back a snorted laugh as his blonde babe jumped and looked up quickly, blinking at his long-time friend in inquiry.

"Would you hurry up? I'm dying of old age here!" Jay stressed as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Adam exhaled and slowly reached his hand out to Jason's cards, wiggling his fingers over them as he decided which to chose. Jay gave a snarled grin. His tongue probing at his top lip. Adam saw the grin and moved his fingers to another card. Jay cleared his throat, putting back on a stern 'poker face' as he straightened up and shifted in his seat.

Adam gripped the chosen card between his first two fingers and his thumb, slowly withdrawing it from the others. Jay watched as Adam recoiled back and turned the card he just picked over to see what it was.

Jay snorted as Adam's face dropped to disappointment. The long-haired blonde puckered his face into a pout that was sure to rival that of any kicked puppy's. "No! Not that!"

Jay laughed and watched Adam reshuffle his cards up as he muttered bitterly under his breath. Adam was unfortunate enough to get the Old Maid card once again. Matt shook his head and patted Adam on the back, moving it down to rub circles between his lover's shoulders in sympathy.

"There there, baby." Matt cooed gently.

Jay continued to laugh. Holding his stomach with the hand that wasn't gripping to his cards, thoroughly enjoying Adam's displeasure.

"You're an ass!" Adam pouted at his best friend.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ ass, Addy." Jay grinned, wiping away invisible tears from his laughing fit.

Adam sighed. "Just pick, already." He said, holding out his cards to Jay.

**

* * *

Yeah, I dunno where that came from. Just a writing exercise (shrugs) I used to play Old Maid as a kid, but I can't even remember how that game goes these days, lol. I know Matt seemed to be out of place, not really doing nothing. But it was kinda like he was just sitting there and enjoying observing his Addy and his friends just taking it easy for a bit. (shrugs again) Just a writing exercise. I think I was doing these to try and get better at detail and describing things other than hott dude sex... not that I don't like describing hott dude sex.. I like that a lot, hehe..**


	4. Some Kind of Monster?

**redsandman99, yeah, I haven't played in years. But I had the same luck with the Old Maid card, lol. Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. QueenofYourWorld, no, nothing wrong at all, hehe. Matty should observe hott guys more often ;) Ur Addy wants to meet my Jeffy, huh? **_**Randy muse: Why would anyone wanna meet him? (points to Jeff muse) He's evil. Jeff muse: (glares) Am not. Terrah: Randy, be nice. Randy muse: (scowls) **_**takers dark lover, meh, I didn't think anything would be wrong with it. Relaxation is good every once in awhile :)**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter four/ 'Some Kind of Monster?'  
Rated; T/ L (Sammy all wet in a towel, slashiness, and slight Sheamus' paleness & HHH's nose bashing, kinda crackfic-ish...)  
Pairings; N/A really, but some implied Winchester brothers on Edge.  
Set-up; Supernatural- Dean discovers a 'ghost problem' in WWE. I just put it here cuz they're watching wrestling. U're going down, Sheamus, lol!**

Sam was just rinsing the soap off in the shower when he heard it.

"Oh, god, Sammy!" His brother shouted in distress from their hotel room.

Sam jerked his head up, nearly clocking himself in the face with the shower head, which was too damn short for his height to begin with. Sam also nearly tripped as he scrambled to step out of the bathtub as hastily as possible.

The younger Winchester jerked the door open, ignoring the cool breeze from the air conditioner as it kissed his wet skin, appearing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and barely held up with his fingers as he looked around the room frantically. His heart was pounding, a million bad thoughts of what made Dean, his too-arrogant-for-his-own-damn-good brother, scream out in such panic.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked in concern. His eyes landing on said brother.

Dean blinked up at him. The elder Winchester was sitting on the bed casually, beer in one hand, and pointing at the TV with the remote that he held in the other.

"There's a ghost on TV, Sammy. I think it's terrorizing some sort of wrestling company." Dean tilted his head and squinted. "Uh, WWE Raw, I think."

Sam's shoulders slouched. A sigh mixed with both relief and agitation that he just had the total living hell scared out of him, for no damn reason, escaped from his lips.

"Dean, what the hell? You scared the shit outta.. I thought.." Sam swallowed, his chest heaving and trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh, calm down, Sammy. I'm fine. We have to save these people though." Dean grimaced at the glowing TV screen. "This is one vengeful fugly spirit." Dean glanced over at his brother.

Sam was glaring at him. His hair soaking wet and hugging to the sides of his head and down in his eyes, dripping down onto his shoulders and making little streams of water run down his chest and abdomen. Unrinsed soap was air-drying on Sam's skin and one hand held up the tiny towel in the front while the other hand rested on his hip in a rather prissy fashion.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "I think I found us a job. Come see this, it's horrible." He motioned over to the screen with the hand that held the remote as he took a swig of beer.

Sam sighed and drudged over to get a good view of the TV screen. On it he saw an extremely pale muscular man with an atrocious Irish brogue. Super Casper's hair and facial hair was so damn orange, Sam was sure it was on fire. He was taunting the hell out of another muscular man who had long hair and the biggest nose Sam had ever seen.

"Oh, my god, what the hell is that?" Sam blinked, leaning forward a bit to get a closer look.

"I know, right? That," Dean pointed to the blindingly pale man, who called himself the Celtic Warrior and was named Sheamus, "That can't be human." Dean figured.

"I don't think it's a ghost though, Dean." Sam said wisely as he straightened back up.

"He's an evil Ronald McDonald then."

Sam choked back an unimpressed snort. "Yeah, he's an evil Ronald McDonald." His voice lack-lustered and bored.

Dean blinked over at Sam. "Oh, sorry. I know you don't like clowns."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He huffed.

"Well, it's some kind of monster then. Sure is hideous." Dean feigned a shudder.

"Yeah, Dean, okay, sure. You found us a job. One that involves big, sweaty, half-naked men groping each other too. Great going." Sam replied, voice deliberately over-ridden with sarcasm as he walked back towards the bathroom.

"I dunno. That one called Edge is kinda cute." Dean shrugged.

"No, Dean." Sam shouted from inside the bathroom, door half-way closed.

Dean wet his lips. "He's blonde."

"No, Dean."

"He screams pretty."

"No, Dean."

"Tall and leggy?"

"We leave tomorrow, Dean." Sam agreed, closing the bathroom door behind him to return to his shower.

Dean chuckled and leaned back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "That's my boy." Dean's smile fell to a grimace as he turned his head back to the screen. Shouldn't the one with the monstrous nose just clobber Casper the Flame-Haired Ghost with his snoz and get it over with?

Eh, it didn't matter. Hopefully tomorrow they could rid WWE of the evil Ronald McDonald and then have a little fun with Blondie-boy before they left.

**

* * *

Actually orginally inspired by one of Esha Napoleon's Twitter Tweets about her daughter having a nightmare about Sheamus being a ghost. The thoughts of it cracked me up. I figured if the Winchester brothers saw Sheamus, they might just think he was a ghost.. or something.. lol. No offense to anyone. It was just for random stupidity and written to quiet a nagging muse. (points at Dean muse) I am trying to find a rift w/ writing Sam and Dean. I have two WWE/SPN crossover projects lined up. One was requested by takers dark lover (Dean/Jeff, Matt/Sam) that I promise to get started on hopefully soon. & the other just kinda started writing itself the other night. It involved JoMo, all I'll say for now ;)**


	5. Mother Hen

**LegacyChick, yeah, poor Sheamus, lol. Another Dean and Sam? Maybe.. redsandman99, thank you, XD. I kindly want one myself. Esha Napoleon, I think Sheamus is a ghost actually :P I wanna do a part two to this one. There may be one in the future. **

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter five/ 'Mother Hen'  
Rated; T/ L (some kidnapping, overprotective big brother syndrome, hints at Hardycest)  
Pairings; Hinted Jeff/Edge, Matt/Edge, Matt/Jeff, Jeff/Mor & Matt/Edge.. some talks of Hardedge.  
Set-up/notes: From a conversation me and Anna had last May 29/30-2009 (a freakin' year ago!) about Matt babying Jeff over something to do with a mysterious cut under Jeff's eye on SD. Gawd, I miss these days so damn bad. It's just pure nonsense. It kinda runs like 'Muse Troubles'.**

_**RE; Anna;**_ _You know that Jeff didn't have a red mark under his right eye when he came out at the beginning of the show and cut his promo. But yet he came out to his match with a red area under his right eye. I wonder if Matt and him got into a mock fight because Jeff wouldn't stop harassing Matt backstage._

**In Email;** _I dunno. There were no other televised promos that night for Jeff._

_**RE; Anna; **__I can only imagine what Matt's reaction would be if he left a mark on Jeff._

**In Email; **_It's had to have happened before during matches or them playing around at home. I have siblings, I know how rough housing goes. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, you know just how overprotective Matt is of Jeff. All I had meant that those times after Matt realizes that he left a mark on Jeff are probably the times that Matt drives Jeff to the brink of insanity from him worrying about it and him and trying his damnedest to baby him more than usual._

**In Email; **_Yup. Poor Jeff has to deal with a brother who has a severe case of mother hen syndrome. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Of course at times it's more Jeff's fault than anything. Since I'm sure that there's times that Jeff wants Matt to do nothing more than to baby him and cater to his every whim and will._

**In Email; **_Maybe Jeffy likes to be babied. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Probably. And Jeff then, of course, takes advantage of Matt like that. But I seriously doubt that Matt could care less about Jeff taking advantage of him as long as he's allowed to baby his little brother._

**In Email; **_Yeah, no wonder there's soo much Hardycest floating around on the internet. Matt babying Jeffy.. hehe.. cute.. Imma have to write a Hardycest. And let Randy have Adam in that one. That'd be weird for me. I'm better known for Jeff/Adam. I still like it better when it's a threeway. Edge in a Hardy sandwich. I don't want Matty left out. But, Matt's hatred for Addy gets in the way. I like the ones where Amy never happened and they can still be friends.. but, I still love the ones where Amy did happen and there's a shitload of angsty conflict._

_**RE; Anna; **__Yup. Now just imagine what Matt did when Jeff had finally got backstage after suffering that nasty cut during the taping of SmackDown on Tuesday night._

**In Email; **_That could be a one shot right there for Matt and Jeff. Lotza delicious petting from Matty._

Jeff: I'm fine, Matty, I swear. It's just a small cut. The trainers said I was fine. Just need a band-aid. (trying in vain to get away from brother as he's being petted on and babied)

Matt: I'm just worried about you, jeez. (hugs Jeff inspite of Jeff's wriggling to get free- finally succeeding) You're my little brother, I swore I'd protect you at all costs. (tries to grab at Jeff again, spots Adam coming out from out of arena into the back) Copeland! You let this happen, didn't you, you bastard? (grabs Jeff's head and tilts it in the way of Adam's line of vision)

Jeff: Matt! (struggles) Lemme go! I'm 31 for crying out loud! I'm not 5!

Adam: Oh, come on, Matthew. He had that cut before he ever got out to the ring for our match. I didn't mess up your brother's pretty face.

Jeff: (stops struggling and smirks at Adam) You called me pretty.

Adam: (blinks) That's not what I.. Shut up, Hardy. (blushes)

Matt: That's it! (points at Adam)

Adam: (looks like a deer in headlights)

Matt: You're dead, Copeland. First, you hurt my brother. Now, you think he's pretty.

Jericho: Chill, Matt. Everyone thinks Jeff is pretty. It's no longer a secret.

Jeff: (examining a piece of his hair) Red, or blue... maybe green? (continues to pet at hair, contemplating next hair color)

Matt: Shut the fuck up, Chris.

Jericho: (sticks out tongue and stalks off)

Adam: (snickers) Even you think your brother is pretty.

Matt: (seething) That's. Not. True.

Jeff: (pouting) It's not? (gives puppy dog eyes to Matt)

Matt: (blinks repeatedly at pouty faced brother) Has everyone gone mad?

Mor: Admit it, Matty. You think your brother is pretty.

Jeff: I am NOT pretty! I'm damn fuckable! (clasps hand over mouth and blinks) Oop, did I just say that?

Adam: (laughing) Nope. You screamed it aloud for the whole arena to hear.

Audience: Jeff's fuckable! Jeff's fuckable!

Jeff: (growls and stalks off)

Matt: Jeff? Wait...?

Adam: (drapes an arm across Matt's shoulders and sighs) He is fuckable.

Matt: (stares down at Adam's arm) Move it now. Or, I rip it from your body.

Adam: (grimaces and moves arm) Still fuckable.

Matt: Imma kill you, Adam.

Adam: What for now? (confused)

Matt: Wanting to rape my brother.

Adam: (scoffs) You wanna rape your brother.

Matt: (turns red) That's not true.

Adam: Fine. You just wanna watch me and your brother.

Matt: (nearly explodes) Copeland! Your ass had better run!

Adam: (backs up a bit, then takes off running away from angry Matt like a scared bunny)

Matt: (chases after Adam like a wolf out for the kill)

Jeff: (walks back up with band-aid under eye) What'd I miss?

Mor: (sees band-aid) That'd didn't work for that rapper dude. It's not gonna work for you.

Jeff: Huh?.. Oh, sure it will. I'm much cuter.

Mor: Who sez? (looks Jeff up and down)

Jeff: (grins arrogantly) Everyone. Let's go. Matt'll be all night killing Adam. I wanna play. (jerks Mor up and drags him out)

Mor: Hey, wait, Hardy! Stop! (struggles to no avail) I don't want Matt killing me too! (gives up and goes quietly)

Matt: (has a unconscious Adam tossed over shoulder) Where's Jeffro?

Stagehand: Left with Morrison.

Matt: Awe, I wanted us to have some fun with Adam tonight. (pouts for a second, then gets devious idea) That's okay. More for me. (pats Adam on the butt then carries him on off)

Stagehand: (shakes head) If the world only knew?

**

* * *

Could be loosely based on my muses. But, not my muses. It's their fault though.**

**No, I don't really remember that nite exactly. Yus, I have it on tape. Yus, I'm too damn lazy to check. Jeff was 31 at the time. I was struggling still with my Hardycestuous urges and my Hardedge urges. Somewhere I think I got it figured out... some... Eh, gotta love Overprotective Big Brothers :P & yeah, this was actually from a year ago. I never could figure out what to do with it, decided to post it here. I thought it was cute. Meh, just more random stupidity and sarcasm :P I do a lot of useless story plotting...**


	6. iPod Challenge Drabbles

**QueenofYourWorld, poor Addy. He's most likely in store for a long night w/ Matt, as is Mor w/ Jeff :P Sadly, Muse Tube only exists in one's head :( redsandman99 and Esha Napoleon, thank you both, XD. takers dark lover, chp 4, thank you, and you're welcome :) Chp 5, Addy's fun when he's in trouble ;)**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter six/ 'iPod Challenge Drabbles'  
Rated; T/ L (slight angst, some suggestive dancing)  
Pairings; Jeff/Adam, Hardycest, Miz/Mor, Punk/Edge, Matt/Jay  
Set-up; Picked 5 different pairings, put iPod on shuffle & wrote each pair a separate drabble for the duration of a different song each. Uhh.. rules below.. I own nothing!  
**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the period of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it is over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them. **(I picked five individual pairs. & I was sleepy, so I didn't do ten. I'll do 5 more later tho. The rules stole from Cal-Willis' '10 Song influenced Song Ficclets!')**

_1. Jedam; Crazy, Aerosmith_

Jeff sat on the bed as Adam packed his bags for only the millionth time that week.

The younger Hardy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Addy, c'mon. You don't have to do this. We both know you'll turn right around and come back as soon as you get over it."

"No, Jeff. I'm done. For good this time." Adam didn't look at him, just shoved one final item in his bag and zipped it up.

"I said I was sorry." Jeff shrugged. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You say that everytime, Jeff. Same ole M.O." Adam replied stoically.

Jeff folded his arms. "Fine. We'll see."

"We will." Adam picked up his bag and left.

Jeff didn't even watch him. Let him go. Grabbed a beer. Drunk it. Went to bed, knowing Adam would wake him up when he returned and they'd make up.

But the next day, Adam wasn't there. Jeff brushed it off. He'd be back.

A week passed. Still no Adam. Jeff was getting worried. The fact that Adam was really gone was sinking in and Jeff didn't like it. He knew he'd fucked up. Fooling around with Chris just wasn't worth it. Especially if he lost Adam for good. Jeff looked out from the front porch. Sure looked that way.

-xx-

_2. Hardycest (implied); Always, Saliva_

Matt pushed Jeff. And Jeff always pushed back. Matt wanted to control Jeff. And Jeff wanted freedom. To be accepted for who he was and not what Matt wanted him to be. After their last fight, Jeff ran out into the pouring rain. Crying, screaming, angry. Getting more soaked with every second and not caring.

Matt went after him. "Jeff, come in. You're going to get sick."

Jeff hugged himself tightly, his baggy clothes clinging to his body and his wet hair wrapped around his neck.

"I don't fucking care! It's always about you, Matthew Moore Hardy. If I did get sick, it'd just be an inconvenience to you! Well, it's me, Matt! My body, my life! Not yours!" Jeff shouted, his chest heaving under his frustration.

The lightning suddenly flashed and Jeff jumped, shivering and hugging himself tighter. In an instant his anger was gone, replaced with a silly childhood fear of storms. Jeff flinched as he felt Matt's protective arms envelop him, leading him back to the house and inside. Jeff sighed and relaxed in his brother's arms. Whether he liked it or not, Matt was right- at least for tonight- and this is where Jeff belonged.

"M's-sorry, Ma-Matty.." He whimpered in defeat.

"I know. It's okay, Jeff." Matt pecked his brother on the lips and Jeff blushed. Sometimes he wanted to kill his older brother. But when Matt done sappy shit like this for him, Jeff couldn't help but love him.

-xx-

_3. Miz/Mor (hints of Jeff/Mor); Foxy Foxy, Rob Zombie_

He watched John's slender hips sway to the beat, rocking them back and forth provocatively before dipping down to the ground. Morrison thought he was so fucking hott. Acting all slutty on the dance floor.

Mike licked his lips. The things he wanted to do to the brunette running through his head. Making him ache all over.

Miz took another drink as Mor flipped his long hair backwards, arching his back and sticking his perfectly rounded ass out invitingly as the other patrons watched and stared.

They could watch. And they could drool.

But Johnny wasn't theirs to touch. Nope. Mor belonged to Miz. Always would and nothing could change that.

Mike growled as Jeff Hardy wrapped his arms around Morrison from behind, whispering in his ear as Johnny rubbed his tight little bottom back into Jeff's crotch. The blue-eyed male slammed his drink down on the table, turning from the sight with a jealous snarl as Jeff tilted Mor's head to him. Covering his mouth with his own, kissing the younger male all drunken and sloppy.

Mike shook his head. He'd show them just who Mor belonged to. Just wait.

-xx-

_4. Punk/Edge; Breakfast at Tiffany's, Deep Blue Something_

Phil huffed as he leaned against the wall, sliding on down it and sitting back on his heels. He couldn't believe this shit. Stuck in a storage room with Adam prissy-little-blonde-bitch Copeland. Watching him as Adam turned the door knob uselessly.

"Oh, don't act like I'm in a better boat, Brooks." Adam huffed, yanking on the locked door again. Harder this time. Though it wouldn't budge. "I'm trapped with you."

Phil smirked dryly. "You'll live, Copeland." He scowled.

Adam narrowed his eyes at him before strolling away from the door to see if he could get coverage on his cell phone, of course, to no avail. He finally gave up and went to sit across the room from the Chicago Made Punk.

Time had passed, both were bored. They turned to conversation. Small-talk at first, Adam moving a bit closer as it progressed, till he was sitting beside the ravenette as they got to discussing comic book superheros and villains. Finding they shared some common ground.

"Adam's a comic book nerd. Who knew?" Phil chuckled, amused.

"I'm not a nerd! Take it back, Brooks!" Adam huffed dramatically.

"Dork." Phil muttered.

Adam folded his arms and rolled his eyes, another huffed sigh escaping him as he pouted. "You're the dork." He muttered back.

Phil laughed and slung an arm around Adam's shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "Least you're adorable. You're adorkable."

Adam scoffed and shoved Phil away. "I think the lack of oxygen is going to your brain."

Phil just laughed again, holding his belly as he leaned forward. Adam sighed and shook his head. It wasn't that funny.

-xx-

_5. Matt/Jay; Loser, Three Doors Down_

Jay didn't know what he saw in the older Hardy. But he found himself staring at him in their classes. Watching him in the hallways. Matt was a dark brooding mystery. The older brother of the town freak and thought to be dangerously possessive... among other things..

But Jay found himself drawn to him. They were both different. Jay was blond, handsome, popular, a smooth talker. Matt had long dark hair, sort of a loner, kept to himself. But was very gorgeous just the same.

Matt was on the school's wrestling team with Jay's twin brother, Adam. Adam had tried to get Jay to join, but Jay had refused. That evening, however, that all changed. Jay signed up much to Adam's surprise and joy. But Jay wasn't there for his dear brother, no matter how much he loved him. Jay wanted to get closer to Matt, and at any cost.

In Jay's first match up he requested to go up against Matt. And he didn't mind that much getting tossed around and held down under the darker Hardy. He even gave a harmless enough wiggle and groan just to try and get Matt's attention, taking pleasure in Matt blushing.

After class Jay wanted to catch up with Matt. But he couldn't find him. Matty had gotten away. But Matt couldn't run forever. No. When Jason Reso found something or someone he desired, it wouldn't be long before it/they'd be his.

**

* * *

That last one threw me way off. I wanted it to be something angsty b/c of the song, but it just didn't go that way and I was trying to write whatever popped into my head as fast as I could. Oh, well. Jeff seemed so fucking cocky in the first one. I kinda like it :P 2nd one; it's popular to make Jeff scared of storms (shrugs). Phil and Addy both comic book nerds, lol. It's not perfect, but oh, well. This was interesting to do at least.**


	7. Shower Scene

**redsandman99, thank you :) MagicallyMalicious, lol. I thought it was :P Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. takers dark lover, I think there's been a couple people to do the iPod Challenge in slash. I believe there's more in het tho.. I kindly think they're fun to do (shrugs)**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter seven/ 'Shower Scene'  
Rated; T/ L, (thoughts of nudity, Addy naked in the shower, naked Jay, hints at stalkage, hints at voyuerism, video camera usage)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam. Implied Matt/Adam, Jay/Adam, Chris/Adam.. & mebe Matt/Shannon..  
Set-up; Jeff stole Matt's video camera & decided to stalk a tall hott leggy blonde in the locker room showers..**

Jeff looked the camera over as he made his way through the locker room. It belonged to his brother, Matt, and Jeff had stolen it because Matt had this nasty habit of stalking Shannon usually while one or the other, or both, were shit faced drunk and Shannon was half naked. Now, no matter how much Jeff loved his best friend, he had simply seen enough of Shanny in his underwear for this lifetime.. or at least this week.

Jeff aimed the video camera in front of himself, rounding the corner of the room. Being met by a light steam from the shower area. The sound of the water splattering on the tiled floor drowning out most of the noise he was making. The younger Hardy smirked, pointing the camera low at a pair of long legs and slowly moving it up, making a silent 'ooh' motion with his lips as he focused the lens on the perfect round backside that those legs belonged to. Their hips swaying absent-mindedly as water ran down them.

Jeff tilted the camera up further admiring the muscle definition in the back and arms of the tall lanky person underneath the cascading water, their arms bent at the elbows as they raked their fingers through their long blond hair. A low groan resonating from the person, making Jeff twitch and resist the urge to reach down and rub himself through his jeans. Jeff panted as he watched the tall blonde shake their hair out, the water running down their back and shoulders all the way down that firm fuckable rear end and those very gorgeous and spreadable legs.

Adam turned off the water and shook off his hands before turning around, yelping out in surprise as he saw the video camera aimed at his.. well, nakedness.. His heart pounding hard in his chest at being startled.

"Jeff! Do you mind?" He squeaked out, covering himself up.

"Hey-Hey, Addy.. uhm, damn.." Jeff stuck his tongue out, helping the camera scan up and down Adam's body as the blonde flushed, admiring what he saw. "Such a sweet thing you are.. Uhm.. Nice little ass.. Fuck, I wanna tap that.. Purdy legs.. that spread so well."

"Jeff, please.. turn that thing off!" Adam pleaded, hunching down and holding both arms in front of his manhood the best he could. He didn't think he could be more uncomfortable right now if he tried.

"You want it turned off, Addy..? Why'cha come _make_ me turn it off.." Jeff teased, taking a step back and zooming the lens in on Adam's concealed vital area. "Better yet.. Mister Live Smex Celebration.." The younger Hardy giggled madly.

Adam let out a sighed groan. Jeff knew that was just a fucking staged segment for TV. It wasn't real, and Adam wasn't as much of an exhibitionist as his on-air persona Edge was.

"Why'cha move those hands and gimme a little show.. Stroke that cock for me and show me the sweet little whore you can be." Jeff suggested, clicking his tongue annoyingly. He loved how apprehensive the blonde looked as he took in Adam's wet skin, the little drops of water that slid down his body from his dripping hair.

"Jeff?" Adam warned through clinched teeth. Jeff was staring at him like a piece of meat.. and worse, Jeff was staring at him like a piece of meat through a fucking video camera.

"Oh, come on. You ain't gotz nothing I ain't seen before.. That I ain't _played_ with before... What's the difference in doing it in front of this so I can go back and watch it over and over again when you're being a prude?" Jeff feigned a pout.

Jay Reso came in beside Jeff and capped the lid over the camera lens. "Because Matt might get a hold of it and it'll end up on the internet." The shorter haired blonde answered, holding to the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Jeff slouched. "Dammut, Jay-Jay, spoil my fun."

"Just like you spoil mah Addy." Jay smirked knowingly. Jay knew they all at one point or another had spoiled Addy. Him, Jeff, Matt and Chris.

Jeff huffed and jerked Jay's towel from his waist, twirling it lose before wrapping it around Adam. "You're no fun."

Jay put his hand on his now naked hip. "Well." He sighed over-dramatically, flipping invisible long hair behind his shoulder with his hand in a prissy manner. "Good day to you, sir."

Jeff giggled as he lead Adam out of the showers. "Come, Addy.. I has Matty's camera all night. We go plays with it."

Adam sighed and let himself be lead out. He had a feeling by night's end he'd be putting on a 'private' sex celebration for Jeff one way or another.

**

* * *

This inspired by yet another convo on Twitter involving Matt and Shannon, Matt's camera and Shanny in his underwear. I asked why Matt couldn't stalk Adam in the showers. But thought Jeff should steal Matt's video camera and stalk Adam in the showers :P As usual, Addy belongs to Jeffy.. and 'brother' Jay, XD. **


	8. Always Your Hand

**RanCodiEvan, thanks, hun, XD. Addy is a smexy piece of meat. redsandman99, nah, anyone'd be jealous of that camera. Owned by Matt, held by Jeff, & filming a naked Adam. Its life is gewd, lol. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. myers1978, chp 4, hm.. yes, deff see the similarities in Adam and Sam. Also both are very sexy :P chp 5 & 7, thanks. JoMoFan-spot, chp 7, I kindly like Jeff being a bit cocky. Lol, yes! Adam's ass has a brilliant capability to make a cock happy. Yes, it does ;D That tape would be golden. Chp 3, Jeff muse keeps pursuing and I'm getting around to it.. eventually.. Chp 4, meh, I like to have a little fun w/ the Winchester boys. Yeah, poor Sheamus, but eh, I'm kindly used to him at this point. & who in their right mind would resist Edge's ass? ;) Not possible. Chp 5, Matt was usually a mother hen over Jeff. Poor Jeff :P Oh, yus. Addy looks very cute in that position. Chp 6, yeah, the fact that Adam is always the fuck-up irritates me to some degree. & yes, he's adorkable & we love it :P**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter eight/ 'Always Your Hand'  
Rated; T/ L, (adult situations & threats to make Addy sticky)  
Pairing; Randy/Adam/Jeff  
Set-up: Inspired by the ole Matt tops Adam, Adam tops Jeff & Jeff tops the bed line by NeroAnne in 'A Sinful Fantasy' ;D This is how it works in my head, a backwards version, that is; Adam tops the bed :P & Since this is Randy/Adam/Jeff, and this is one way I like them... and it tried to run away with me.. it didn't get far tho... lol. It's kinda sarcastic on top/bottom status..  
**

Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's waist from behind, wiggling his crotch into the blonde's hind end.

"Imma fuck you hard tonight." The rainbow haired man giggled.

Randy came up behind Jeff, placing his hands on the younger Hardy's hips. "And while you're doing that, I'm gonna be fucking you."

Adam turned his head back before turning in Jeff's arms. "Hey, wait.. Who do I get to fuck? And don't say the mattress." He finished as he saw both Jeff & Randy's mouths open to speak, knowing full-well what they intended to say.

It was what they always said. Randy fucked Jeff, Jeff fucked Adam and Adam fucked the bed. Or Randy and Jeff both fucked Adam at the same time. Randy sometimes fucked Adam, and Adam fucked Jeff's mouth or Jeff fucked Adam's mouth. And vise versa; Jeff would fuck Adam and Randy would fuck Adam's mouth. No one ever fucked Randy for some odd reason. He wouldn't allow it. He claimed he was an "ultimate" top. And Adam was an "ultimate" bottom because they said he was too pretty to top. Adam kindly thought it was unfair and protested many times, only to get the same excuses. It was a truly biased equation in his eyes.

Randy closed his mouth, but Jeff spoke up helpfully. "My fist." He then made a jacking-off motion with his hand for emphasis to what he said.

Adam rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hey, who sez he gets to fuck your hand tonight?" Randy protested.

"Because you're gonna be too busy fucking me..?" Jeff shrugged.

"It's always _your_ hand." Randy disputed. "He's my blonde too."

"Ugh." Jeff gaped. "I thought we were both _your_ blondes!" Jeff pouted this time and turned away from Randy, folding his arms and huffing dramatically.

Adam looked at both his lovers out of the corner of his eye and fought off a smile. Randy just stood there looking dumb-founded. The taller brunette scratched at his very short hair for the answer.

Randy then smirked coyly and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "But, baby.." He wet his lips. "You both are."

Jeff huffed again, playing with him. They both turned their heads when Adam pretended to sniffle.

"Now I'm being left out." The blonde faux pouted.

Randy sighed and reached over to drag his other pouty blonde into his arms, hugging them both tightly. "Tell you both what; Let's go out and have a nice dinner, and when we come back.."

Jeff lifted his head. "We has ice cream?"

Adam also lifted his head hopefully and nodded enthusiastically.

Randy blinked. "Well...?"

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream.." Both chanted happily.

Randy sighed again. "Okay, okay.. we'll have ice cream.." He then smirked. "Or we could go out and get the ice cream and all the toppings and make an Addy sundae."

Jeff licked his lips. "Mhmm.. me likes that idea." He giggled.

Adam dropped his head and pouted again. "But it's cold and last time I was all sticky in places. Bad places!"

"Naughty places." Jeff giggled louder, kissing the blonde on the side of the face before nibbling at his neck. "And you were so delicious."

"And sticky." Adam whined.

"Well, then.. how 'bout after we're done, we all take a nice hott shower and get you all clean.. or dirtier? Which ever you prefer." Randy suggested, hugging Adam from behind as Jeff still clung to Adam's front.

Adam sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright... if you must make me sticky.."

"Oh, we do, Addy." Jeff nodded, nuzzling his face in the crook of Adam's neck.

"We definitely must." Randy agreed, kissing the blonde on the back of his neck.

Adam shook his head and smiled contently. If he didn't love them, he'd run away...

**

* * *

Usually this is not protocal (rolls eyes) Usually Jeff is the ultimate bottom and the one to top the bed/mattress.. But I chose not to care. In order to have Adam be a bottom and have Jedam in that, Jeff has to top someone (least he still bottoms to Randy..). It's a nasty formula, but that's how it has to be.. I guess.. Lol. (snorts) I don't care much. Some are bottom/top picky... I just has to have my Jedam regardless... But I kinda like Adam a little too much being in the middle and being paid extra special attention to ;) C'mon, he's so pretty. Either way, it's not to be taken uber seriously. Top/bottom status' can be a pain just to get it right and this was just a backwards ass version of it. & w/ this threesome, I prefer them all loving. Usually it's Jeff leaving Adam for Randy (personally, I hate this equation. & yes, I've done it, but 'Captive' doesn't count cuz Adam was a loon and I dunno WTH is up w/ 'Lost Memories'.) In my world it's Randy trying to steal Adam from Jeff (stubborn muses in the head of a writer w/ a one track mind). But I kindly like when they all love each other. That means Adam doesn't get left out and Jeff & Randy don't hate each other. Every once in awhile this can be found done like this. I may do it more like this in the future. **


	9. Tap Tap Tap

**redsandman99, would be a lovely image ;D takers dark lover, chp 7, hmm, me too. Chp 8, all kinds of fun could be done w/ that threesome.. as long as Addy gets sum love, I don't mind :) Rhiannamator, a sticky Addy is a fun Addy :P It's nice ever once in a while... I like working threesomes sometimes.. JoMoFan-spot, lol, my Edge muse likes to whine, but you're right, he usually just does what Jeff tells him too anyhow... or huffs & pouts.. As far as he's concerned tho, his place is in Jeff's lap. **_**Jeff muse: Being petted. Edge muse: I do not like being petted! (looks around.. twitches) Jeffy, pet me! Jeff muse: (sighs and runs his fingers thru Adam's hair) Edge muse: (sighs happily & purrs)**_** I liked that equation of Randy/Adam/Jeff, all loving, or when Jeff & Randy chases Adam. I don't really like Jeff in the middle, which he usually is. I think last chp's version of their threesome does beg to be written more in the future. & aww, I'm glad you enjoyed it, hun. Seraphalexiel, nope. Sometimes it absolutely doesn't, lol... thanks bunches xD ToruKun1, chp 8, Randy would deff put on the toppings.. Jeff would eat them off :P & yeah, I can't help it, I like Addy payed special attention to. Chp 7, haha, yes. Adam jerking off in the shower is one of my favorite fantasies as well. Hawt! Chp 2, Meh, I never really thought of a stickiness kink. I guess thinking about Adam being a sticky mess comes from my Jeff muse's candy addiction. But kink or not, I just wanted Adam to be all adorable & distressed, lol. It prolly should be reminiscent of something cartoonish. I watch lots of cartoons so that'd explain it, XD. Thank you :) **

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter nine/ 'Tap Tap Tap'  
Rated; T/ L, (childishness, cuddlez, fluff, friendly teasing, scary thoughts, AU-ish)  
Pairing; Jay/Adam. (Teasing of Hardys/Adam, Cena/Adam, Randy/Adam, Miz/Adam, a hint of Wincest, Dean/Adam, Etc/Adam...)  
Set-up; Adam hears that strange noise at his window again & his mind starts to wander.. forcing him into another bed, whether Jay likes it.. or not? Note: They're in their 20's here, in college perhaps, non-wrestling.. but I let Jay keep his short hair.**

_Tap Tap Tap.._

Adam grumbled in his sleep, his lips smacking quietly. Something was disturbing him. He could sense it anyway.

_Tap Tap Tap..._

The blonde's eyes fluttered open. He gazed around and noticed he was in his room, tucked in bed. He wasn't surfing in Hawaii like his dream had manipulated him to be. Adam yawned and listened for a second. Hearing only silence. With a shrug he shut his heavy eyes and curled back under his covers into bed, snuggling contently into his pillow.

_Tap Tap Tap..._

Adam's eyes shot open. There was that sound again. That horrible tapping sound. He'd heard it before, but could never place it. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Adam peeked out from his blankets before taking refuge back underneath them. His heart pounding.

_'Just the wind. Only the wind. There's nothing there.'_ He tried to tell himself. But the more he heard the tapping, the more he didn't believe himself.

And then, there IT was..

_Screeeeech.. Scraaatch.. Screech Screech.._

Adam swallowed. This sound wasn't new. But it always sounded sinister. Annoying.

Adam remembered the comic book he'd read before bed. There was a vampire trying to get into some pretty little boy's window. Tapping. Scratching at the glass outside.

Oh, god! What if the vampire was here? Trying to get Adam like that little boy? The boy had blonde hair, like Adam. Oh, shit! It was..

Adam took a deep breath, realizing he was over-reacting. Jay always warned him about this. Adam never listened. There was no vampires..

Adam's eyes darted toward his window for a second before he dove back inside the protection of his covers. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. As long as he didn't get up and look and let the vampire trick him into opening the window, he'd be alright..

_'Gah! No! There's no such thing as vampires, Copeland! Get a grip!'_ He scolded himself. _'Think of something else. Think of Hawaii and Jay in those board shorts, looking all..'_ Adam growled. Those were NOT the kinds of thoughts he wanted either..

For a minute thinking of something else worked. But little by little the comic started seeping back into his subconscious. He could see the ghastly face of the vampire, floating near his window, all white and ashen skinned. He could see the blood-stained lips of the vampire curl into a devious spine-chilling grin as he crooked a bony gnarled finger toward Adam and beckoned the blonde to come let him in. He could hear the vampire breathing and feel the sick-smelling death-decayed stench on the vampire's breath. He could picture himself opening the window for the blood-sucker, letting him come in. Adam could see the vampire floating- not walking, but floating on air- around behind him and using his gnarled fingers to move the long blond hair from Adam's neck before sinking his fangs deep in his jugular..

_Tap Tap.. Scratch... Smack!_

Adam let out a startled yelp and darted up from his bed and out of his room.

-xx-

Jay was sleeping ever so peacefully when he was awoken from his slumber by something jumping into his bed. In his sleepy-haze all he noticed was something cold with hair, shivering and curled up to his side.

"Aaahh! We have rats!" He shouted, moving away as quickly as he could. "Fucking big ones too! Help!" Jay moved the covers back and discovered Adam glaring at him.

"I'm not a rat, you jerk!" The blonde pouted.

Jay sighed and ran a hand back through his short blonde hair. "God, Adam. You.. Ugh.. What have I told you about jumping into my bed?"

"Not too?" Adam answered smally.

Jay nodded. "Right. At least you listened."

"But, Jay-Jay? I'm scared. I heard that noise again." Adam pouted, moving up to his elbows and puckering his lips as cutely as he could before batting his eyes.

Jay let out a sigh. "The tapping & scraping again?"

Adam nodded. "Uh-huh."

Jay groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Adam... No more horror novels before bed. I mean it this time. All they do is give you nightmares. Now go back to your room and go to sleep. There's nothing there to get you."

"But, Jay..?" Adam whined.

"It wouldn't want you anyway. You'd just annoy it to death and it'd return you.. in fact, it may pay me to take you back." Jay quipped dryly.

Adam pouted harder. His face falling into that of a kicked puppy. "That's not nice, you meanie!" He grabbed Jay's pillow and whacked the other male with it. "You love me and you know it, jerk. You'd miss me if something _did_ happen to me. You'd be all worried and wrecked if something took me and you know it." Adam whined, whacking Jay repeatedly.

Jay blocked the pillow and took it away, chuckling. He loved messing with Adam and getting his long-time best friend and current room mate all riled, but he couldn't deny what Adam was saying. He'd miss him and wouldn't trade him for the universe and all it's porn. That is, if something actually /was/ after Adam at his window.. Truth was, it was only a branch scraping on the side of the house just outside the window. Jay had checked it out for himself one day. The branch would swing and 'tap' on the side when the wind blew. The branch couldn't be seen from the inside very well, and definitely not if Adam was laying in bed, gazing out the window to try and find the source of the noise. Jay knew he was probably mean to not tell and show Adam what was scratching at his window, ala creepy vampire-styled, but Jay couldn't resist how cute the taller blonde was when he was all frightened. And Jay couldn't resist having Adam crawl into bed with him. He enjoyed it way too much. He'd never tell Adam that he enjoyed it, but that's how it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said condescendingly. "You're right. I'd miss you." Jay patted him on the head. "Now, go on. Go back to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow."

"No." Adam folded his arms and shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going back in there."

"There's always the couch." Jay offered.

Adam glared at him. He hated when Jay played dumb. Adam wasn't entirely innocent here. He would search for the source of the noise harder if he wanted too, but he enjoyed having it as an excuse to come snuggle up with Jay a little too much. Adam would never admit that he enjoyed it, but that's how it was. "You wouldn't put me on the couch. I'm your best friend! You love me!"

Jay grinned lazily. "I like to let you think that."

Adam huffed. "Blasphemous son of a bitch."

Jay gasped. "Naughty. Language like that will get you spanked, Mister."

"Yeah, you'd like to spank me." Adam muttered as he recoiled back into Jay's bed.

Jay shrugged and raised his eyebrow. Now he couldn't argue there. One day he may just have to spank him.. maybe one thing would lead to another and then..

Jay stopped and shook his head before moving back down into bed as well. "This habit has got to stop, Copeland. We're in our 20's now, we're no longer 14. Time to grow up."

Adam had his back to him, he hid a little wry grin as Jay's body fit closely to his, practically spooning him from behind. "You still sleep with a stuffed cat named Wiggles."

Jay looked down at the pretty blonde insulted. "I do n.. ugh.. Only cuz you won't let me get a real cat. In my house, I might add!"

"I toldja, I'm allergic." Adam yawned and snuggled down into the pillow under his head.

"Bullshit. That's a dirty lie. You just don't like cats. Admit it." Jay's arm coiled around Adam's waist, his nose buried in the back of Adam's hair, taking the time to breathe him in.

"Nuh-uh. Ask my Mom. She'll tell you."

"Oh, really? What do cats do to you to make you all allergic then?" Jay asked, still playing him. Adam smelled like heaven. Or maybe it was raspberries.

"I break out. I sneeze. Itch like crazy. It's not pretty. I know you like when I'm all pretty." Adam snickered.

"Can't you take medicine for it?" Jay moved back some as Adam's hair tickled his nose.

"Nope." Adam yawned once again.

"You're just being difficult. Imma take your ass to the doctor and we'll see if there's any medicine you can go on so I can have my cat." Jay threatened.

"Won't work. There is none. I've tried." Adam continued. In truth he never had because he never had the urge to be around a cat. He was more of a dog person.

"See, you're lying again through those big ass teeth of yours. We'll see."

Adam shook his head. "No, you won't."

"Another lie. You really.. _really_.." Jay purred. "Need. A. Nice. _Hard_. Spanking."

Adam flushed as Jay rubbed his crotch deliberately into his hind end. Adam choked back a squeak and elbowed Jay in the stomach. Not enough to hurt him, but to make him quit. Jay just laughed at him and hugged him tighter.

"Dirty little twat, you like that." Jay taunted playfully.

"Such a jerk." Adam muttered.

"Bitch."

Adam turned back. "'Cuse me?"

"You keep calling me 'jerk' so you're my 'bitch', Samantha." Jay smirked in the dark.

Adam snorted at the Supernatural taunt of calling him Samantha, Dean's little pet name for his brother Sam when he wanted to tease him and call him a girl. "You're damn sure no Dean Winchester."

Jay scoffed and thought a second. "What if I was?"

Adam smirked. "Then I'd mount you and fuck your brains out right here. I'd ride the fuck outta you. That man.. ohh, damn.." He shivered in delight.

Jay nearly choked and cleared his throat. Adam grinned triumphantly.

"Well, what if Dean's not into Sam?"

Adam sighed and turned back to the front. "Oh, he is. Trust me."

"You're so sure?"

"Yup."

"Eh, m'prolly not into that whole incest thing." Jay declared.

"Not even with little ole me?" Adam turned back around and batted his eyes.

Jay visibly swallowed. "No. Ew. You're ugly and gross." This, of course, was a damned lie.

Adam laughed and turned his whole body around in Jay's arms. "Now who's lying, Jason? No one can resist me." He said wrapping his arms around Jay's neck. "I'm too pretty and perfect."

Jay wet his lips, an evil gleam in his blue eyes. "Just ask the Hardys and Mike Mizanin.. and Randy Orton, John Cena.. the hockey team from high school.."

"Jay..?"

"The basketball team.."

"Jay..?"

"The football team.."

"Grrr! Jay!"

"Especially the _wrestling_ team.."

"William Jason Reso! I am NOT a whore!" Adam shouted.

"Least for the Hardys..?" Jay grinned.

Adam narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "Just Jeff.."

"Ha! Dirty little.." Jay was cut off as Adam pressed his lips to his, kissing him hard and deep. Jay blinked for a second before closing his eyes and taking control of the kiss, twisting his fingers in Adam's luscious blonde locks and giving it a little tug. This was a surprise.. And not the lame kind you get on Christmas or as some joke birthday gift. This was the best surprise in the history of ever. Jay couldn't get enough of it. Adam's lips, so beautiful and pouty and soft against his own. They felt and tasted so fucking good. Jay traced his tongue across Adam's bottom lip before shoving it on inside to explore his mouth. Jay had kissed other guys before.. and a girl or two in experimentation that he /might/ be straight (fat chance there) but no one had ever been as good or sweet as Adam Joesph Copeland. Adam even tasted like raspberries. So tarty, yet sweet. Decadent.. with just the right amount of bite.

Adam pulled back, his forehead resting against Jay's and his breathing slightly hitched. "Shut up, Jay. It was only a summer fling."

Jay licked his lips before leaning forward to kiss Adam's nose. "You tramp."

Adam growled before being kissed back by Jay. He had wanted to stay irritated, he really did.. but with Jay plundering his mouth the way he was, all concern died on his brain and he just let himself melt.

But then Adam pulled back and was silent a moment. Jay opened his eyes and stared at him in inquiry. "What?"

"Just thinking.. why did you name your stuffed cat Wiggles?" Adam asked, tucking his bottom lip back inside his mouth to nibble on it.

"Isn't it obvious, Addy? I named him after you." Jay replied, leaning down to kiss Adam's cheek.

"Me? Why me?" Adam asked, moving when Jay tried for his mouth.

"Cuz you wiggle. A lot." Jay purred, kissing down Adam's throat and back up.

Adam nodded. "Oh.." He sighed and relaxed into Jay's kisses before the thought of that dawned on him. "Hey! How do you know I wiggle? A lot?"

Jay just grinned and kissed Adam again. Adam should very well know the answer to that..

**

* * *

The Adam tastes like raspberries thing came from a convo I had w/ Rhiannamator on Twitter. I asked what Adam would taste like. I decided against cherry (smirk) and thought about maple syrup.. but Rhi said raspberry b/c as she put it; "Raspberry is the perfect combo of tart and sweet for him. Decadent and girly, but with a bite." I couldn't agree more xD & I caved to more Supernatural references.. Love that show. For those that don't know, Wincest is like Hardycest only between Dean & Sam Winchester. It's not for everyone, but I can't resist the quips at it :P I think I heard someone say somewhere that Adam was allergic to cats. I know Jay has cats. I read a fic once where Adam's being allergic to cats was a cover-up for not letting Jay have one... or something like that. I kinda drew inspiration from there. How does Jay know Adam wiggles? He watches :P & all this was in light-hearted fun & humor. The vampire talked about has sort of a 'Salem's Lot' appeal to him. **


	10. Valentine Crap

**redsandman99, thank you! JoMoFan-spot, after 'Figment' I really needed it, lol. I adore those two sweet more than violent. & of course, Jay'll always love his Addy. Adam belongs somewhere wedged right between Jay & Jeff, or however I can work that equation. Of this I am sure :P I prefer Jeff's lap belonging to Edge's ass. But I'll admit the three top laps Adam's ass fits perfectly in are Jeff, Randy & Jay's. I'll compromise with that ;) I actually got Adam's cat allergy confirmed on page 112 of his book & where he talks about not being able to breathe, breaking out in hives & his eyes being red & itchy, I wasn't too far in my description... sans maybe the sneezing.. (shrugs) Still odd w/ all the cats Jay has.. lulz. Thanks as always, Lovely. Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. Rhiannamator, (giggles) Awe, Adam's so cuddle-worthy. That pillow-fight was incredibly one-sided.. Eh, for my own selfish reasons Adam usually has to be Jeffy's whore in some way or another.. Haha, gewd. It was too good not to share ;P Ah, I wish I had the Jeff Hardy bear. I have Edge's, but not Jeff's. And thank you so much too, my Dear. ToruKun1, hehe, Raspberry Boi :P They're all fruity & delicious, lulz. I'd like to have Adam be the victim in a vamp-fic. I've tried, but I always get side-tracked. & awe, don't called Matty that. For some reason I'm obsessed w/ Adam being spanked. & I usually only name-drop Supernatural. I'm mental for Supernatural so it pops up, lol. Seraphalexial, takers dark lover, thank you both :)**

**

* * *

BubbleGumSweetShit;  
Chapter ten/ 'Valentine Crap'  
Rated; T/ L, (angst, adult situations)  
Pairings; 1st, Miz/Adam. 2nd, Jedam & implied Jay/Adam. & 3rd, Jay/Jeri with implied Jay/Adam & Miz/Jeri.  
Set-up; Three short pieces. First, Mike tries to prove he's man enough to be w/ Adam. Next, Jeff loses Adam to Jay. & last, Jay realizes too late how badly he screwed up w/ Chris. They are not related to each other. Not exactly fluffy romantic pieces, but eh.**

**Miz/Edge; Man Enough.**

Mike saw Adam sitting alone at the club, after walking over and inviting himself to sit down, he began flirting with the blonde. Adam only looked at him unimpressed.

"You're not man enough." He said simply, taking a drink.

Mike slouched. "But I'm as old as Randy and I know he's fucked your ass."

Adam was unfazed by the bluntness. "Randy's man enough."

...

Mike was still determined.

He walked right up to Adam in the back, slapped him on the ass and Adam didn't have time to blink before the younger male bent him back and was kissing him hard. The kiss made his head swim and his heart rate quicken, but he still shoved Miz away and Mike received a slap.

"That just makes you an arrogant asshole." He wiped his mouth on his wrist and walked away as Mike rubbed his slapped cheek.

Adam liked it rough and he had strangely liked to be dominated, but he couldn't let Mike or anyone think they could walk all over him.

...

Adam was sitting at a table, ready to bite into his sandwich when Mike laid some flowers and a box of chocolates down on the table. The blonde glanced up at him to see Mike shrug.

"Figured it couldn't hurt."

Adam shook his head and sat his sandwich back down on the paper plate before clasping his hands together over top of it, a small smile trying to creep up on his lips. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Mike smiled wryly that time. "Not when there's something I really want."

"But why me? Why now?"

"Why not? I've always wanted you. I used to watch you.. When I first came here, I knew I didn't stand a chance, especially not with Randy around, so I waited. You're worth it."

Adam broke out into a snorted giggle that made Mike flush.

"That was the cheesiest crap I've ever heard." In truth, it probably wasn't.

"Ah, fuck it then. What do I gotta do?" Mike asked, picking up the box of chocolates and looking them over.

"For one, sit my chocolates back down. Two, pick me up at eight tonight. Dress nice, but not over-done, leave the Jericho-suits in the closet. I want steak." Adam grinned and picked back up his sandwich, biting into it.

Mike folded his arms and watched the still grinning man chew. "Bossy bitch." He muttered teasingly, dropping the candy back down on the table.

Adam swallowed and took a drink to clear his throat. "And don't you forget it."

Mike smiled and turned away before taking out his phone and looking up restaurants and other shit. By the end of the night he was positive he'd be a step closer to having Adam Copeland be all his.

-xx-

**Jeff/Adam/Jay triangle; Rose Torture.**

Jeff stared at the roses in his hands. "I dunno, Matty. I knew he still loved Jay. Why did I think that would change just cuz we had sex?" Jeff sighed.

Matt watched his brother as black painted fingernails plucked and picked at the delicate red rose petals, tearing them off slowly. One by one and letting them flutter to the ground below as Jeff sat on a crate.

It was a chilly day in February- Fuck that, it was cold as shit- Valentine's Day. They were outside and a icy breeze blew Jeff's hair down into his face. The younger Hardy stopped his rose torture long enough to rake his hair out of his eyes. Matt swore he heard his baby brother sniffle.

Jeff had left earlier to go bring Adam roses. He was going to tell the blonde- who'd been separated from his lover Jason, heart-broken and finding comfort in Jeff- that he loved him and wanted them to be together. But when he got there, he found Adam in bed with Jay. They'd gotten back together. Jay had brought Adam roses and some jewelry. When asked about the roses Jeff had, Jeff lied and said they were something he had picked up for Matt for some schmuck, wished Jay and Adam luck and left. As much as it tore Jeff up inside, as much as he loved Adam, he wanted to see Adam happy and Jay made Adam happy. Jeff couldn't bear to tell him.

Matt wanted to tell Jeff that he was right all along. That he knew if Jeff got too close, he'd get his heart broken. But he kept quiet, just watched as Jeff pulled the petals off the roses.

"It's alright. I'm okay. I don't hate him. Jay'll take care of him. It wouldn't have worked between us anyway." Another sniffle and a tear rolled down Jeff's cheek as another petal fluttered to the ground.

-xx-

**Christian/Jericho (w/ hints of Jay/Adam & JeriMiz); Cold & Bitter.**

_(2003)_

"Chris, you know I fucking love you. To the ends of the damn earth, you know I love you."

Chris huffed. "Talk to me like that and expect me to believe you? What the fuck, Jay? Leave me alone."

Jay stood under the shelter of the building's awning. Chris sat on a bench in the freezing rain. He was soaked to the bone and shivering as he hugged himself. His shoulder length blond hair dripping, his teeth visibly chattering.

"C'mon, you're taking all this too seriously." Jay inched out further, stepping back as it thundered. He didn't wanna get wet but his lover was going to get sick. He probably already was sick sitting out in the rain like this. Jay was two seconds from jerking him on inside the hotel lobby.

Chris just glared at him, blinking away a combination of tears and rain. "How the hell am I supposed to take it?" He shouted above the rain. "You won't even tell Adam about us! You two split mutually as you always say! Adam's moved on and you won't tell him that we're fucking!"

Jay looked around nervously for passerby. The coast was clear. "Fine, Baby, please. I'll tell Adam. We can start with our little inner circle, okay? Just please come in and let me dry you off."

"What do you care?" Chris said through gritted teeth and choked back emotion. He bowed his head, allowing the rain to wash over him. He was numb from the inside out and just didn't care anymore.

"I care, Chrissy. Please?" A flash of lightning and Jay took a deep breath.

"You're ashamed of me! Of us! I'm sick of hiding from everyone! I'm sick of the lies and the sneaking around like we're doing something wrong!" Chris still screamed.

"Fine. Okay. We'll work through it, okay. Just come in." Jay begged, tired of this nonsense.

Chris shook his head and pushed his soaked hair back.

Jay gritted his teeth and stalked toward Chris, jerking him up and dragging him through the lobby. Chris didn't fight him or protest at least. He got the shivering blonde, who was choking back sobs and making a sound like a hiccup, into the elevator and up to their room where he dried him off and got him out of those drenched clothes.

After a nice hot shower where Chris barely looked at him (and trust him and his lonely dick, they did nothing but wash off and warm Chris up) Jay got Chris dried off again, even his hair... He dried his hair with the attached blow dryer in the bathroom. Something he used to do for Adam for crying out loud! When they'd travel together and Jay still had long hair, they'd dry each other's hair sometimes.

Jay and Adam broke up and there were still parts of it that hurt. Jay claimed it didn't, wished it didn't, but it still did. Him and Adam "moved on", remained friends, but Jay couldn't look at him the same way. When he started teaming with Jericho, they hooked up. Jay just couldn't bring himself to announce it this time. Chris had been patient and now the powers that be were breaking up Vitamin-C just like they once did to E&C. Now Chris was just as paranoid as Adam had been. Trouble and the difference was, with his relationship with Adam, Jay was open. 'This is my Adam and we're a package deal. Besties, lovers, brothers from other mothers..' Jay just couldn't bring himself to admit he was headed down the same path and now Chris was suffering.

"Baby.." He said, crawling into bed behind Chris and fitting his chest to Chris's back.

Chris, now dressed in dry warm clothes as well as Jay, just snuggled down into his pillow as he laid on his side.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I'm just... We've been over this, Baby. I'm scared, okay. I don't wanna lose you like.." He stopped and swallowed.

Chris sat up and Jay was forced to as well. "Like you did Adam. Well, I'm not Adam, Jay. I'm not his replacement. That's the damn problem, isn't it?" He started to cry. "I'm not him?"

Jay shook his head and took Chris's head in his hands., wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "No, Baby... that's not it. If anything, you not being him is a big plus." Jay sighed. "I loved Adam, but it was too difficult after awhile. It hurt and I don't want to repeat the same mistakes with you. I don't wanna lose you."

Chris shook his head away and looked down, blue eyes so damn sad.

"Hey, I got you something. Late Valentine's gift." Jay got up and got something out of his bag. He handed Chris a long, black, rectangular box. Opening it, Chris discovered a gold bracelet. He looked it over, sniffling.

"I love it, Jay." Came the trembled reply. Jay kissed him on the forehead and held him close.

...

_(2010) _

Jay watched Chris Jericho in the back. Some 7 years had passed since then. It was 2010 now and looking at his former lover he could see with the short spiky hair and the business-man-like suits with the sour attitude, that no; Chris was nowhere near like Adam anymore, if he ever had been. Because of Jason Reso, Chris Jericho was bitter. It was Jay's fault. He'd fucked Chris up. At least he couldn't ever say the same for Adam. Adam was happy with Jeff.

Not Jay though. Not anymore.

Chris looked over at him and Jay's breath caught in his throat. Chris's look softened and for a second in those gentle blue eyes, Jay saw the old Chris. The man he had loved and lost.

Mike walked up and looped an arm around Chris's shoulders and that look from Jericho hardened to cold and bitter. Jay dropped his head as they walked away.

...

Later Chris touched to the gold bracelet around his wrist. The gift from Jay he got 7 years ago. He felt the tears welling up just behind his eyes, but be damned he'd let them come. No. He had cried enough.

"Jeri, you coming, Babe?" Mike called from the door.

Chris took a deep breath and snarled. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Be there in a minute, Mike."

Mike nodded and left his idol with his thoughts.

**

* * *

I was wondering actually how to work a Miz/Edge relationship where Adam didn't top or rape Miz. (gawd I hate Miz as the victim bottom, it just irritates me) I was wondering if Miz was 'man enough' or something about Mike being younger, I also realized he's the same age as Randy & Randy's topped Adam. My poor Jedam, always getting broked up, even at the hands of me. Eh, least it was Jay-Jay. Usually when my Christian and Jeri muses collaborate, I get funny and catty & fun bitchiness. This time, my Jeri muse took over & I got angst! Eh, I didn't mind. I was happy w/ it. Sorta like a Jay turned Chris into what his persona is today thing. I went back to 2003 & my memory's fuzzy & I'm lazy, but I kept Chris's longer hair & had Jay's short. Chris's long hair kinda symbolizing Adam's in a way, or so he thought, which is why he chopped it off. I'm not too big on Valentine's Day personally, but eh, a little slashiness dun't hurt. **


End file.
